Headstrong (Noah 10 Version)
This is the first Noah 10 song. It was in Combined. Lyrics (Music) Noah is surrounded by an army of Animo's mutants. Ranging from frogs to birds to pigs to moose to lions. (Singer): Circling your, circling your, circling your head. Comtentplating everything you've ever said. Noah begins fighting. (Noah): Now I see the truth. I got a doubt. A different motive in your eyes and now I'm out. Mutant frog smacks Noah with a tongue and knocks him down. (Noah):....see ya later! Noah gets up and glares at Dr. Animo. (Noah): I see your fantasy, you want to make it a reality paved in gold. See inside, inside our heads. (Animo): Yeah. (Noah): Well now that's over! Noah shoots the frog and transforms into Rathchuck. He picks up another mutant and throws it at the frog. (Noah): I see your motives inside, decisions to hide. Noah spits at a mutant and sends it flying. (Noah): Back off! I'll take you on! Headstrong, I'll take on anyone! I know that you are wrong! Headstrong, we're headstrong! While singing the verse, Noah is kicking butt and Animo is watching in awe. (Noah): Back off! I'll take you on! Headstrong, I'll take on anyone! I know that you are wrong and this is not where you belong! (Animo, not singing): Then where do I belong? (Noah, not singing): In the Null Void, freakimo! Noah transforms into Lodepfibian. (Animo): I can't give everything away! I won't give everything away! Noah continues to maul the mutants using magnetism and electricity. It is clear Noah has the advantage with his combination. Alone, he'd have trouble. (Noah): Conclusions manifest, your first impressions got to be your very best! (Animo): I see your full of nonsense! And that's alright... (Noah): I guess you get through every night.....with a nighlight.... (Animo): Enough! Now that's over! (Noah): I see your fantasy, you want to make it a reality paved in gold. See inside, inside our heads. (Animo): Yeah. (Noah): Well now that's over! (Noah): I see your motives inside, decisions to hide. Noah transforms. (Noah): Waterguana! (Noah): Back off! I'll take you on! Headstrong, I'll take on anyone! I know that you are wrong! Headstrong, we're headstrong! Noah freezes a whole row of mutants and blasts water at another row. (Noah): Back off! I'll take you on! Headstrong, I'll take on anyone! I know that you are wrong and this is not where you belong! (Animo, not singing): You already sang that! (Noah, not singing): Songs repeat, idiot, songs repeat. Noah is knocked down by a mutant and thrown up into the air by another, Animo is gaining the upper hand. (Animo): Fool! I can't lose everytime! I won't lose everytime! (Noah): I know, I know all about! I know, I know all about! I know, I know all about! I know, I know all about your motives inside and your decision to hide! Noah catches himself and catches his breath. He transforms. (Noah): Echo Chill! *Transform* Ultimate Echo Chill! Animo looked impressed. (Noah): Back off! I'll take you on! Headstrong, I'll take on anyone! I know that you are wrong! Headstrong, we're headstrong! Noah blasts Ice Flame discs at a group of mutants. Only a few clusters left. (Noah): Back off! I'll take you on! Headstrong, I'll take on anyone! I know that you are wrong and this is not where you belong! As Noah sings "belong!" he screams a sonic ice blasts that freezes two mutants and he destroys them by flying through them. (Animo): I can't lose everytime! I won't lose this time! I will kill you today! Noah takes down the remainder of the mutants with a giant disc. Animo is shocked and scared. SONG OVER! (To see what happens next...read Combined!) Category:Songs Category:Noah 10 Category:Musicals